Liquid crystal display apparatuses have numerous advantages, such as a thin body, power saving, no radiation, etc., and are widely used. Most liquid crystal display apparatuses in a current market are backlit liquid crystal display apparatuses, each including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. Working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystals are put in two parallel glass substrates, and a driving voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control rotational direction of the liquid crystals, to refract light rays of the backlight module to generate a picture.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal display apparatuses (TFT-LCD apparatuses) currently maintain a leading status in the display field because of low power consumption, excellent picture quality, high production yield, and other properties. Similarly, the TFT-LCD apparatus comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The display panel comprises a color filter substrate (CF substrate), a thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate), a mask and transparent electrodes on relative inner sides of the above substrates. A layer of liquid crystals (LC) is positioned between two substrates.
However, in a circuit of the display panel, components in the circuit are easy to be damaged by electrostatic discharge (ESD). Particularly when an ESD voltage appears on a picture element array, in an ESD protection circuit manufactured beside the picture element array, elements used in the circuit do not have low breakdown voltage or high conduction speed, and often cannot be conducted in time to discharge ESD current.